The Evil Within
Summary: 'The guy Hunters get sucked into a zombie shooting video game. Now they have to get out! ''The camera opens up in Vidyut and Akihiro's house. It's raining outside, the guy Hunters are inside playing a zombie shooting video game called The Evil Within. Ife had just died after getting Swarmed! by the zombie wave. 'Ife Jakuta: '''Dammit! Not again! '''Hachi Nile: '''Huh, I guess the bazooka doesn't really work for this map. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''My turn! ''*he sneezes* '' '''Eigou Nile: '''Vidyut are you alright? '''Vidyut Namekaze-Raakshas: '''I'm fine. Alright zombies, time to face your-ACHOO! ''This time his sneeze produces bolts of electricity, combined with the lightning outside, everyone got sucked into the game. They wake up on a muddy field, zombies surrounding them. 'Yang Hou: '''I hate you Vidyut. '''Foxx Otur: '''Guys, focus! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Alright, let's check our supplies. ''They check their in game supplies and they realize their portal bracelets are still in the real world. 'Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''How are we gonna get out of here? '''Ife Jakuta: '''Well in all the gaming video games I've watched, you have to complete the game or get the ultimate high score. ''Zombies start approaching them, they taking their fighting positions. 'Yang Hou: '''Then it looks like we've only got one option. Beating Vidyut's ultimate high score! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Alright, we have 3 lives each and I went through 20 swarms without dying, if we can reach the 21st swarm we should be good. ''The first wave appears, the guys cut through the wave with their machetes and guns. Since it is the first wave there aren't many zombies. The second wave appears but with even more zombies, they stuck to their tactic of always aiming for the head and use the surrounding trees and leverage. This continues on until the 5th wave. 'Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Alright guys! Keep this up and we'll be out of this game in no time! ''The sixth wave approaches but this time the zombies have weapons! The guys all charge in, dismembering the zombies before going for the head. This time they can't use the trees as leverages anymore since the chainsaw zombies cut them down. The next five were just as messy, many of them brushed against the zombies' teeth but haven't lost any lives yet. '''Foxx Otur: ''*panting* How do you keep up with all of this?! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Well this happens when you don't have a girlfriend. Anyway, look alive! ''The 12th wave approaches with zombies sprouting out of the grounds to eat their legs. The guys all frantically stomp down the different zombies while trying to stay alive throughout the whole thing. Suddenly in the midst of all the gunfire and rage, Hachi screams. Hachi Nile: ''*freaking out* I GOT BIT! I'M DOWN ONE LIFE! ''The guys start taking the whole thing a lot more seriously. Stomping and shooting zombies or even decapitating them with their own chainsaws. The the 18th wave approaches. The zombies now have catapults! '' '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Are you kidding me?! ''Now the guys are on their toes, slicing through and mowing through the wave. But this time they all got bit. 'Foxx Otur: '''Great, just great! ''*he wipes some sweat away* The 20th wave! The zombies have zombie giants that have jet-packs! The guys fought through the swarm tirelessly, but most of them got bit again. Finally it's the giant zombie. 'Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I read on a thread that there's a cheat code to this! But we have to be completely in sync! '''Hachi Nile: '''At this point it's our only option! '''vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Alright! Follow my lead and strike at the exact same spots as I do! ''Vidyut jumps up and strikes at the giant zombie's head, followed by the other guys, then they strike the gut, the left leg, right leg and finally the chest. They all do it one right after the other. The giant turns into a ball of pixels and shrinks to about the size of a rat. Vidyut quickly steps on it and an achievement appears. "New High Score!" A portal opens and they all get sucked in and punched out of the TV and they all land in weird positions. 'Foxx Otur: '''Hey guys, you know what maybe should do something about this. ''The camera cuts to the garage. Arashi, wearing an apron walks out. 'Arashi Namikaze: '''Kids! Dinne- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! ''The guys are outside stomping on their collection of zombie video games. Arashi just stands there confused at what is going on. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes